The Only One I’m Needing
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Jack needs something and Kate just might be the one person who can give him what he wants. Songfic. Set right after the Jacket Kiss. T rated version. Jack's POV.


**The Only One I'm Needing**

**Well guys I'm back again and this time posting something that I wrote quite a while ago but yet again didn't want to go through being humiliated for being sappy or something, but I wanted to chance it anyway so here's my attempt guys, and I actually wrote two versions of this song fic. One obviously being the T rated version and the second being an M rated version (I couldn't help myself, hehe). Anyway just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be posting both versions so please feel free to check out both, that is when the M rated version is posted, which will be very soon. In the meantime I hope you guys will like this version.**

**Song used : Brandy - Afrodisiac**

**Written from Jack's POV **

**Warning : Might contain hints of what happens in epsiode 6 but i guess we all know what's gonna happen in that episode right, hehe.**

Enjoy

Through all the pain, misery and most of all betrayal gracing her features, she still looked like the most beautiful woman in his eyes.

_You fulfil my every desire._

"Why?" I heard her struggling to ask through her tears and the rain that poured furiously around us, but her determination to find an answer seemed almost relentless to every obstacle that restricted her from achieving it.

Why did I do it? I tried to also ask myself, my heart clearly clouded with confusion at the time. So why did I respond, why did I kiss her? Was it out of hurt or just a spur on the moment thing?

"Why?" he heard asking again, her tone getting louder and louder with each time she said it and when he failed to respond she just resorted to the next thing, the physical approach. Her hands attempting to make contact with his chest, but before she could he stopped them midway and held them in his, feeling the all familiar chills he experienced whenever he touched her.

_When I'm with you._

"Kate" was all I could find the will to utter as I saw her crumble before me even further. The result of my actions so devastating that it brought tears to my own eyes as a result, and all my mind told me to do from there on was to soothe her in the best way, by offering her the physical comfort she so desperately needed, but as I guessed she put up a struggle yet again, much like the first time I had seen her in a state similar to this. Although this situation was of no comparison, in terms of the circumstances, but I just decided to put that all out of my mind for the time being. All I wanted to focus on now was the distraught brunette before me, not even knowing how much my heart ached for her all this time, which was no surprise cause all I could think about was her.

She had consumed my better judgement, my ability to form a thought whenever I earned the privilege to be in her presence. My love for her was that strong.

_You take me higher._

"Look at me" I asked of her ever so gently knowing that any other approach would only jeopardise things even more and the last thing I wanted to do was that, especially after having hurt her in the worst possible way, but to a certain extent doing this brought me to a sense of realisation. Sawyer, Juliet, I now knew what they were, what they represented in the foundation of our relationship, they were steps. Steps leading us to this stage in our relationship, and even though it seemed like a relatively insensitive way to look at it, fate definitely thought otherwise and he knew that.

"All I need to know now is if she truly feels the same way about me."

"Kate I'm…..I'm." I started out in a well rehearsed manner, my mind quickly going over what I was going to say but like always I was stalled like a deer in headlights at seeing those green eyes looking at me with such intensity. Whatever she wanted to portray showing so clearly through her watery gaze.

"Why did you do it Jack, you know how much I……" she spoke and like always she struggled with saying what she really felt and the man across from her was truly baffled at this point. What was it that made her so insecure about opening up to someone, especially to him.

"Can't she see how scared I am about this too. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Sarah. Why can't she see how much I want this, how much I ……..

_I need you._

"I love you Kate." were the next words to come out of my mouth and the combination of a chuckle and a sob oddly gave me some semblance of hope in return. In the sense where I feel that she is finally listening to me and all of a sudden this sense of accomplishment awards me with a sudden burst of courage and new found determination.

"Say it" I almost order off her at this point because I feel that she at least owes me that after everything she's put me through, put us through and what I long for us to be. So all I continue to do now is wait. My patience slowly verging to the point of anger when she just stares at me as if to say I'm speaking another language or something, but in the end I give her the benefit of the doubt and keep my heart open to hope. Hope that she just might say it.

1

_You fulfil my every desire._

2

_When I'm with you._

3

_You take me higher._

4

_You're my………_

5

"I love you too" I finally hear those words, those beautiful words that warm my heart in a way any man in love would, and all I do from that point onwards is wordlessly pull her into my arms, inhaling the scent that intoxicates me completely, and all my body wants is more and more of it.

_You're my aphrodisiac._

**Well there it is guys, my first T rated song fic. So what do you think?? If you guys don't like it then it's okay, i'll take it off and probably scrap the m rated version as well.**


End file.
